


No Secret Stays Secret for Long

by RogueAlice_91



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets the flu and because of it his telepathy is off. What happens when you have a sick level 5 telepathy in the house? Hilarity of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secret Stays Secret for Long

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [No Secret Stays Secret for Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806395) by [fanficruinedmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficruinedmylife/pseuds/fanficruinedmylife)



> This work was inspired by a prompt given to me by Gekkyandproud over at Tumblr.

It started with a cough as most illnesses do. Quite soon however it became more than a cold or simple cough. Charles's body ached everywhere and he was prone to headaches that refused to go away. At first he insisted he was fine but when the others (Erik mainly) saw his fever-bright eyes they knew he was sick. Sweating and freezing alternately Charles brushed away the concerns, though he did barricade himself in a unused room in the west wing. His coughing could be heard half way down the hall and it worried everyone, especially Raven and Erik.

However the matter took an odd turn a day later. Erik, who was in the kitchen fixing some of his mother's homemade chicken soup for Charles, suddenly heard a whisper of a thought. 'Wonder where mother hid the gin?' followed by an image in Erik's head of Sharon Xavier teetering around in high heels, a gin and tonic in hand. Erik shook it off but not before glancing upstairs to where his lover was sequestered. Humming a song in German he stirred the soup then spooned it into a waiting bowl. Levitating the bowl, it being metal of course, upstairs as he walked Erik gave no more thought to the odd question asked in Charles's voice.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Hank was the next to fall prey to the voice. He was, per usual, down in his lab when out of the blue he heard someone say 'Oh I can't wait to get my mouth on him again.' The startled scientist blushed and tried to focus on his work when the bright image of a man's cock popped into his head. Mouth agape Hank muttered to himself "You didn't that. You didn't see that." and tried not to throw up on his shiny nice lab table. It was only later that he realized the voice making the lewd comment sounded like a certain telepath's.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

By now of course, Raven had heard Hank's story about the voice's (a.k.a. Charles's) rather steamy remark. She laughed to herself at her crush's ability to have all the embarrassing things happen to him. Her laughed died, however when she heard her brother's voice in the hallway she was in. 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts*.' his mental British voice sang, sending his sister a picture of a palm tree. Raven doubled over laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks. For Charles to sing that of all things meant he really was sick and that the incident would become excellent blackmail. 

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Bouncing on the balls of his feet Alex got ready for another set of laps around the mansion when Xavier's voice flitted through the air. 'Hmmm whipped cream or caramel next time on Erik's skin? Both I think.' Alex grumbled back at the ill telepath but not before he was shown a can of whipped cream and a jar of caramel sauce. "Ok knock it off! I didn't not put up mental barriers to be grossed out by two gay men." the teen shouted to the open air and shuddered. Taking a deep breath he prepared to re-start his laps.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Sean was really glad he was on his way to getting stoned (not too much though) when he heard Charles. 'I wonder why all the furniture is dancing? Is the dresser and the chair waltzing? Oh.' The comment made tons more sense than it would have if Sean wasn't high. "Hey man, my stuff floating too." he called out and laughed to himself. Floating furniture was nothing compared to some things he had seen.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Angel was dancing. Not the kind she did at the club, just random, fun dancing. She let her wings unfurl as she flew about the room, twisting and turning in midair. 'Come on baby, do the locomotion*.' sang Charles in her mind complete with a flash of him in his cardigans and pressed pants doing just that. Grinning at the mental snapshot Angel went from twirling to doing an ariel version of the dance. The two 'danced' the rest of the day away.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

A few days after the incidents the weary but feeling better telepath emerged from his sick room, much to the amusement of the household. 

"So Charles," asked a grinning Alex at breakfast "what did you decide to cover Erik in, whipped cream or caramel?" Charles's jaw dropped as he spluttered and turned bright red. Taking her cue from Alex Raven smirked and sent her brother a pointed mirth-filled look.

"And how many coconuts did you have exactly?" she questioned as she tried to stifle her laughter. The mortified Brit became even more so when Hank, who'd been trying to eat and forget piped up. "Gotten your mouth around anything lately?" At this both Hank and Charles blushed and slunk down in their seats.

Angel took pity on the telepath and stood up, swinging her hips and singing "Come on baby do the locomotion with me." and holding a hand to him. A bright easy smile crossed Charles's face as he took the proffered hand and the two danced around the dining room a bit.

Sitting back down, the pale man shot his lover a look who just raised an eyebrow and said "I take it you didn't find the gin yet." Charles laughed and bumped Erik's shoulder playfully. "Yes and thats why I must go back upstairs." Getting up and walking to the door, he projected 'Well aren't you going to help me look darling?' to Erik who was out of his seat and chasing his grinning lover up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> (* I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Cocoanuts by Fred Heatherton and The Loco-motion by Little Eva)


End file.
